Introduction Arc
In the Sonic and Knuckles Introduction Arc, the entire team begins. It lasts six episodes and uses the Opening theme "Asterisk" by "Orange Range." Episode 1 Episode 1 is titled Sonic: The Fastest Hedgehog Alive. It begins with Sonic walking down a sidewalk on Angel Island, where he lives. He bumps into Knuckles the Echidna who introduces himself. When Sonic introduces himself, Knuckles challenges him to a fight. They have a short fight, with Sonic being the victor. Knuckles says that they should begin a team, and because Sonic won, it will be called the "Sonic Team." Sonic agrees, and they set off to find more team members. Episode 2 Episode 2 is titled The Team Begins. After the fight, Sonic and Knuckles walk through a forest. They talk to each other, with Knuckles saying that he is the guardian of the master emerald and Sonic saying that he has a girlfriend named Amy, who is pretty strong. They run into an injured bird named Tardie, and they take him to Sonic's house. Tardie says he can't remember anything, only his name and his interests. He shows them his power, and so Sonic and Knuckles grant him access to the Sonic Team. Episode 3 Episode 3 is titled The Brainiac. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tardie find a house to live in, actually a mansion, and since Knuckles is rich, he buys the house for them. They find a door leading underground near by, and they check it out. They find a massive laboratory, and they find a two-tailed fox named Tails. Tails says that he is very intelligent, so intelligent in fact, that he has and IQ of 400. Tails also builds some great inventions, and Sonic thinks that he'd do well on the Sonic Team. Tails agrees to join, and they have four team members. Episode 4 Episode 4 is titled Sonic's Marriage. In this episode, Sonic and the team chill out at the pool with Amy. Sonic does a big dive which Amy is amazed by and Sonic looks over at Amy and asks, "Will you marry me?" Amy accepts and Sonic gets married to Amy and Amy ends up joining the team because she lives with Sonic. The Sonic Team now had five team members and was making progress. Episode 5 Episode 5 is titled Knuckles' Ability. Sonic and the team were starting training today. Knuckles was punching things as hard as he could and some rocks that he punched were hurting him. Knuckles got really angry and he starting winding a huge punch. Sonic meanwhile, was fighting minions in the training room. Sonic ran across the room and suddenly 30 minions blew up. Back to Knuckles. Knuckles had just finished winding up his punch and 2 spikes came out of each hand. Knuckles punched the biggest, hardest rock he could find and it broke into pieces. Episode 6 Episode 6 is titled Angel Island and the Master Emerald. After training, Knuckles wants to show Sonic the master emerald. They go to the shrine, and Knuckles explains that the Master Emerald holds great power inside. He also explains the concept of the chaos emeralds, and Sonic sees them around the shrine. Knuckles explains that it's his mission to guard the master emerald from thieves, because it holds up Angel Island in the sky. Meanwhile, a man lurks near by...